


Chocolate Kisses

by unholyseraphs (oncharredwings)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/unholyseraphs





	Chocolate Kisses

"You look lost, do you need some help Sir?" 

Dean startled so badly that he almost dropped the box of chocolate he was holding. "Whoa-"

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you. Do you need help?" 

Dean blinked a few times and  _stared_  at the ridiculously attractive store clerk. How did a guy with messy sex hair, bright blue eyes, and a days worth of stubble along his jaw look that good in that gaudy blue vest with all of the buttons on it? Not to mention the purple striped shirt and jeans combo. Any other day and Dean was pretty sure he would have thought the guy looked freaking ridiculous but clearly he hadn't gotten laid in a long while because he was imaging what the guy looked like naked. 

"Um..." he stammered a few times and then looked back at the candy he had been surveying. 

"Are those for your wife?" 

Dean felt his face flush red hot and he should have just nodded and said  _yeah_  because it would have been way less pathetic than what came out of his mouth. "Um not exactly...I um...I always buy myself candy on Valentine's Day, you know? It's um...I mean I don't have anyone to get stuff for me or vice versa so I just do it myself.." 

_Wow Dean, way to look pathetic and lonely on the most romantic day of the year._

"Oh I see...I understand...I'm Castiel." 

" _Castiel_?" he said incredulously. What kind of Bible freak family did this guy come from anyway? 

"Yes. Castiel Novak." 

"I'm Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you Cas." 

[[MORE]]

"Cas? I don't think anyone has ever called me that before," Castiel mused out loud. "I like it." 

"That's cool...so anyway um...sorry to...bother you I guess." Dean snatched up a box of those candy hearts that tasted like chalk; he hated them personally but Sam liked them and since Sam refused to buy himself candy on Valentine's it was up to Dean to buy some for him. 

Not that Sam  _needed_  him to buy him candy; he had Jess for that but it was the thought that counted, right? He stared at the box of candy in his hand and the pathetic-ness of his life struck him so hard that he gasped and almost dropped the box of hearts. He hadn't had a significant other for longer than a few months, not since Lisa Braeden, and he hadn't even gotten laid in weeks. 

Sam had a fiancé, a steady job, a house, a dog. Sam had everything that Dean couldn't. Not that Sam didn't deserve those things because he did; Dean had never even finished high school, and he worked at an auto shop working on cars since cars was the only thing he actually knew anything about. He didn't make much money, and he lived in a trailer park because it was easier than trying to live from hotel to hotel like he had used to live. 

Dean glanced over at Castiel again and saw that he was really cute and they stood close to the same height, only having to lower his eyes slightly to meet the blue of Castiel's; he worked at this nice little store but it was only Saturday. From the way he smelled, he was wearing expensive cologne. Maybe Castiel had money and was working here on the weekends only or maybe Castiel was just as pathetic as he was, and worked shit jobs just to scrape by. 

Of course, that wasn't really his business to ask either. 

"If you need anything else, just let me know," Castiel said after the silence had stretched on for too long. 

Dean opened his mouth to say something, to say  _anything_ , but no words came so he flinched and went back to surveying the candy. He shouldn't be dragging nice people into his crappy life anyway, and besides, the guy probably had a wife and kids. He was handsome and he seemed nice, but then again, most store clerks were forced to be nice to their customers, so maybe it was just a facade. 

He tossed the candy hearts back into the candy bin and decided to just buy himself the box of chocolates that he could consume later while watching a stupid chick flick (Sam could  _never_  know) and feeling sorry for himself. It was his own fault really; he never let himself get close to  _anyone_ , not even Sam, let alone some person who was meant to be his "significant other" whatever the hell that meant. 

Plus he had only just started considering hooking up with the same sex. He had always been such a lady's man before, even if older men had been hitting on him and calling him pretty for years. He didn't like it when the creepy bastards hit on him, but he didn't mind the compliments as much as he should have probably. 

When he reached the front, Castiel was at the register smiling politely at a woman as she gathered up her bags to leave. He was next in line and Dean felt his stomach twist nervously; why was this guy giving him butterflies? He didn't even  _know_  him. 

"Hello again," Castiel greeted warmly as he set the chocolate down on the counter. 

"Hi," he whispered weakly, not daring to meet Castiel's eyes. He fumbled for his wallet and passed over the last bit of cash he had on him for the chocolate. He really was pathetic. 

"Are you alright Dean?" Castiel asked quietly. 

Dean glanced up and saw concern in those blue eyes. "I'm fine," he lied. 

"You know...I don't usually do this but you seem trustworthy enough...um...I don't have anyone either for Valentine's...I usually get off work and go home and I watch a movie. Would you like to join me?" 

Dean stared at Castiel for a while, and then he realized he was staring and that was just rude, so he blinked and dropped his eyes back down to his wallet. He hadn't been asked for a date (booty call whatever this was) in a long time. "Um..."

"You don't have to say yes, it's okay, I understand if that is too forward of me. You just seem lonely and I'd hate to think you were all alone tonight." Castiel handed him his bag, change, and receipt. 

"Um..okay-yeah why not?" Dean shrugged, trying to think if he had condoms he could bring just in case. He couldn't tell if Castiel was asking him for sex or not, he had never had a guy he liked ask him for sex before. 

"Yes?" Castiel smiled and glanced around before pulling out a pen and writing his name, number, and address on the back of Dean's receipt. "I get off at six." 

"...Okay...cool..." Dean took the receipt slowly and quickly shoved it into his pocket. "See you then Cas." 

"Yes, see you then." 

Dean nodded and ducked his head before quickly turning to leave the store behind. Baby sat waiting for him in the parking lot and Dean began to drive back to his place. He had a few hours to kill before he could make his way over to Castiel's house. Well, he may as well figure out where the guy lived. 

\--

"Hello Dean," Castiel greeted him with a smile as the door opened. 

He had been right, Castiel did have quite a bit of money; his house was super nice, much nicer than his trailer that was for sure. "Hey Cas...um...I um...brought some beer...I don't know how you feel about beer." 

"I like beer. Come in." Castiel stepped aside to allow him entry, and Dean quickly slid out of his boots because Castiel's shoes were lined up in a neat little row near the door; he would hate to drag in dirt into Castiel's nice home. 

"Thanks..." He had brought condoms, they were in his car he realized lamely as Castiel led him from the doorway towards the living room. "Um...this is nice of you, inviting me over and stuff...it's better than sitting alone at least." 

"You're welcome," Castiel said, patting the couch as he sat down. "What kinds of movies do you like?" 

"I'll watch just about anything," he replied with a small shrug, setting the small case of beer on the coffee table. 

"Oh I'll put that in the fridge." Castiel was quick to grab the beer and take it off towards his kitchen. 

Dean took in Castiel's place; the ceilings were high and there was a loft up above his head, and wow his TV was ridiculously huge. And nice. He would have given his left kidney for a TV like that. 

"Sorry if this is awkward," Castiel said as he returned. 

"Oh it's okay-sorry if I'm awkward, I do bad with socializing...around...cute guys...." Oh had he said that? Had he said that out loud? Shit. 

"You think I'm cute?" Castiel smiled shyly and Dean noticed that he slid a little closer. 

"Yeah..you are-you're-cute...." A lump the size of a goose egg formed in his throat, which he tried to hastily swallow, but he just wanted to melt into the couch and disappear forever. Why was this so hard? 

"Thank you...you're cute too." 

"So...you did ask me over to have sex..." Oh no, that was out loud too.  _Shut up Winchester_. 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"I'm sorry-I don't know-I-I um..." 

"You thought I asked you over to have sex with me?" Castiel frowned, offense in his eyes. "I did not ask you over to have sex with me. I am not that easy Dean-" 

"I'm  _so_  sorry. I tend to say things I don't mean, a lot...my brother says I have foot-in-mouth disease and he's right, I really do. I"m so sorry-" 

"I suppose I could see  _why_ you thought that," Castiel finally muttered after some silence. "But I really did just invite you over for a movie." 

"Right. That's cool man, no problem...at all...sorry..." To prevent further mishaps, Dean shut up and settled into the couch. He would watch this movie with Castiel and he would not say anything else unless spoken to; he couldn't screw up if he wasn't spoken to. 

Once the movie was on, Castiel settled in beside him and Dean didn't really know how it happened but about half way through (at least he was pretty sure this movie was half way through) they found themselves close together. Castiel was so close that Dean could smell his nice cologne and aftershave; the guy smelled divine. 

"....you smell nice," he whispered. 

Castiel glanced over at him and smiled. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah...like...really nice." 

"Thank you." 

 _Just do it Winchester, ask him for a kiss. Just ask. He can always just say no_. "Cas?" 

"Yes Dean?" 

"Um-" He went to ask Castiel for a kiss, because why the hell not, but then Castiel turned to look him in the eye and he could only blink stupidly at how pretty Castiel's face and eyes were. Jesus. 

"Dean?" 

"....sorry-um...if I um...if I like...kissed you right now? Would you um...be upset with me?" Dean bit his lip in hopes of being coy and cute. 

"I don't think so, I mean unless you're a bad kisser-" 

Dean rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them but from his nervousness he ended up catching the corner of Castiel's mouth instead. Trying to save face, Dean slowly ran his tongue along Castiel's bottom lip until he was allowed entrance, allowing him to deepen the kiss. It wasn't until Dean had one hand behind Castiel's head and the other up his sweater that he realized they were eagerly making out and pressing into each other. 

It really  _had_ been a long time. 

"Whoa-shit-" Dean gasped, pushing Castiel back gently so they could get some air. "Sorry...sorry..." 

"Don't apologize Dean. Just kiss me some more." 

Dean nodded and eagerly leaned back in for more. 

\--

" _Ew_." 

"What? Your Papa Cas and I kiss, that happens," Dean said at the chagrin of his two small children. Noah had asked him how he and Papa Cas had met, so he had decided to tell them (in more G rated detail of course). 

"You met Papa Cas on  _Valentine's_ Day?" Emma asked, her eyes becoming far off and dreamy. Dean did not look forward to puberty considering she was already fantasizing about princes and boys. 

"Yes I did, Pumpkin," Dean said with a smile, glancing back at Castiel who was making dinner. 

"Did you know it was  _true_ love?" Emma continued excitedly. 

"After a while, yeah we did. Ain't that right Baby?" 

"Yes Dean," Castiel agreed as he walked over with two plates made up for the children. 

Dean smiled as Castiel leaned over to kiss his cheek; he turned his face just in time to catch Castiel's mouth instead. They both laughed when they heard a mix of  _ew_ and  _aw_. 


End file.
